


Me and You, makes Me times Two

by HikariMiroya



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Female Lelouch, Other, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27497140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariMiroya/pseuds/HikariMiroya
Summary: In order to stop the Ragnarök Connection the Collective Unconscious sends Lelouch across time and space where she must assisst another version of herself to achieve their goal.
Kudos: 19





	Me and You, makes Me times Two

Lelouch vi Britania had been many things in her short live. A daughter, a sister, a friend, a lover, a princess and a traitor, a rebel, terrorist and murderer. She had killed many friends, family and most of the time complete strangers. There were those that had cursed her name for what she did and those that had regarded her as a hero, a saviour, a symbol of hope. But even though she was all those things and had given so much, had given everything she had, her life and her soul, it still wasn’t enough.

She had still failed, completely and utterly.

Her Black Knights had betrayed her, just like her parents had and now her father’s Ragnarök Connection was taking place right in front of her and she was powerless to stop it. 

C.C. lay that at her feet. She had struggled in the end, rejected what was about to happen. It hadn’t been enough though. Charles overpowered her and took her Code. And now Lelouch’s best friend, the only friend she had left in this cruel world, was dead.

She couldn’t take this anymore. She didn’t want to lose anything anymore, but most importantly she didn’t want to live in her parent’s twisted utopia. She shakily picked up her fallen gun and pointed it at her head. Maybe in this world she would simply disappear and cease to exist all together. “Lelouch, what are you doing?” her mother screamed, actual concern for her well being in her voice and wasn’t that ironic?

Lelouch took one last breath and tightened her finger over the trigger. ‘Do you really want this to be the end?’ A woman’s voice in her head whispered, but it wasn’t C.C.’s so who cares anyway? ‘Things can still be changed. This end can still be avoided with my last strength I can send you away to seek a different path.’ The voice continued. A different path? How? ‘You can’t change things, not alone, but with him, with the two of you together, everything will be possible.’ Who was she talking about? But if a different future was still open for them, shouldn’t she try? The mystery woman seemed to take her thought for confirmation, it seems that even God doesn’t want to die. ‘Find Lelouch vi Britania,’ she whispered, ‘help him.’ ‘What?’ was her last thought before everything went black.

\------------

When Lelouch regained conciseness she was standing in the middle of the Tokyo Settlement. “Whoa, didn’t that girl there appear right out of nowhere?” A man at someplace behind her asked. Shit. “Have you been drinking at this time of day already?” His presumable companion answered. She needed to get away from here. But where to go? The Collective Unconscious’s instructions hadn’t exactly been clear. Find Lelouch vi Britania, but how exactly was she supposed to find herself? She already knew where she was, unless of course… Find him, she had said. Him, implying a male. Was she in some kind of parallel world perhaps? One in which she was a boy? It sounded outlandish even to herself but it was honestly not too out of question given her life in the last two years.

She will need information first of all. Find out what is the same in this world, maybe at what point of the tentative timeline she is. If this world is anything like her own she might find Lelouch based on that.

Lelouch sets out into the streets of Tokyo. She is in some kind of shopping district within the city, she vaguely recognizes it but can’t place it on her mental map of the city. A small shop that sells newspapers and that even happens to have a TV running is right around the corner. She quickly picks up the next best thing and reads the year printed in the upper right corner. 2017, but at what point? She is about to reach for one of the broadsheets when she hears the news in the background. Traffic to and from Shinjuku is temporarily sealed of due to construction.

Shinjuku. This might not mean much for everyone else but for her it sets the date in stone like nothing else ever could. This was the her life changed irreversibly after all. And somewhere in Shinjuku Ghetto is receiving his Geass right now.

Lelouch starts running.

\------------

Lelouch arrives near the border to the Ghetto nearly out of breath. She can see the soldiers guarding the perimeter from where she stands but luckily they don’t seem to have spotted her yet. She is an old dog when it comes to sneaking behind enemy lines by now and most of the time doesn’t even need her Geass to do so anymore, but the Ashford uniform she is wearing right now is impractical and would stand out too much, plus she is unarmed.

Lelouch approached the nearest set of two guards carefully, raising her hands so that they don’t see her as a thread. “What is a student like you doing here at this time?” One of them asks. “I was skipping class and wandering around town for a bit and then I sort of got lost by a lot.” Lelouch says while sounding sheepish. “I get that I shouldn’t be here,” she continues, “but my phone died on me and I really don’t know how to get back and would appreciate it if someone could tell me the way.” The two guards look at each other clearly annoyed. One of them sighs. “Look,” he says, “I’ll lead you back to the street and tell you where to go from there, but the you’ll disappear all right?” Lelouch nods. Once the two of them round the corner Lelouch activates her Geass and tells the guy to hand over his uniform und weapon.

When she returns to the remaining guard a large explosion occurs. That must be the tunnels collapsing, she thinks. Not one to throw away the opportunity she tells the guard that she will be checking out what just happened and runs toward the fighting. Her double should slowly start making his way to Clovis by now so that is where Lelouch will be heading as well.

Finding the G-1 isn’t exactly difficult due to the things size and her own memories of these events. Making her way across all the rubble on foot proves to be more so. That’s why by the time she arrives at the mobile base the guards already seem to be under the influence of the other Lelouch’s Geass and let her pass without complaint.

She waits in front of the entrance to the command centre and listens to her double asking Clovis about the murder of their mother just like she had back then. If only he knew. Before long a gun shot rings through the otherwise silent place, signifying the end of their conversation. The other Lelouch steps through the door. He’s wearing an infantry troops armour just like Lelouch is. His hair is much shorter than hers but she sort of expected that, the colour is exactly the same though. The same can be said for his eyes, they hold the same piercing violet as hers the only difference is that one of them isn’t tainted by the permanent Geass yet. The same can be said for their face and height. Exactly the same as her, just of the opposite gender.

The other Lelouch is so lost in thought that he doesn’t even notice her lurking in the shadows. She quietly takes of her helmet and says “Lelouch.” He quickly turns around and trains his gun at her but then freezes. She is so surprised for a moment that she doesn’t even think about the weirdness of addressing someone else with her name.

“Who are you?” The other Lelouch asks, obviously having discovered from the shock of basically seeing himself.

“Lelouch vi Britania.” She says. “That’s my name.” She adds after seeing the confusion in his eyes.

“That’s impossible.” He says but he doesn’t seem quite so sure himself, but that’s understandable when you have your own face staring back at you.

“Not quite.” Lelouch says. “I promise I’ll explain everything but not here. Let’s get out of the Ghetto first.” The other Lelouch considers her for a moment before putting his gun away and saying “All right.” And the two of them make their way out of the mobile base, their brother’s corpse slowly turning cold in the room behind them.

\---------------

Lelouch vi Britania has survived the assassination of his mother, the invasion of Japan and many of Milly’s strange and nonsensical school festivals, but even considering all the chaos and strangeness his short life has been up to now, this day must still be the strangest of them all.

It started out rather normal: he had breakfast with Nunally, attended a few classes at Ashford and skipped some in order to go gambling with Rivalz. That’s when the strangeness started. On their way back the truck that was driving had an accident and Lelouch obviously decided to help; only for the truck, which apparently was driven by terrorists, to drive off into the Ghetto. There he saw his best friend get killed, nearly got killed himself, commanded the rebels against Britania and killed his brother Clovis. While not exactly normal none of this sounded to impossible to actually happen in real life. Now add the strange superpower that was given to him by a dead girl and another strange girl that was nearly a carbon copy of himself and claimed to even share his name and you might understand why Lelouch was feeling like he was slowly losing his mind.

He and the supposed other Lelouch had made their way out of Shinjuku Ghetto with surprising ease. The girl seemed to know what she was doing when it came to sneaking around and Lelouch simply followed her lead. By now they were starting to getting close to the Settlement again and Lelouch felt like he couldn’t wait any longer to get some answers about what was going on.

“Stop.” He said to the strange girl and she turned around in order to look at him questioningly. “I would appreciate some answers right now. Who are you?” Lelouch activated his new power while asking but surprisingly the command didn’t seem to take hold. “Hmmm,” the girl started, “I had a feeling that that wouldn’t work.” Upon seeing the shock on his face she continued. “I already told you I am Lelouch vi Britania, just like you are. Since we are essentially the same person, we possess the same Geass as well. But our power is limited, it can only be used on a person once and I already used our Geass on myself in the past.” Her explanation made as much sense as it didn’t. If what she said was true then it would be a very logical conclusion, but… “How can we be the same person? That simply isn’t possible.” Lelouch said. “You were just given the power to control others mind by a dead girl. Your consideration of what is impossible should have drastically changed by now.” She countered and Lelouch once again had to acknowledge the truth in her words. “That still doesn’t answer my question though.” “I don’t know a whole lot about it myself,” she admitted, “From what I’ve gathered I seem to be from the future of some alternate world or something. I was told to find you by what you could basically describe as God in order to stop our parents from killing it.” Her every attempt to explain herself just made everything more and more confusing. Time travel and travel between worlds? Their parents trying to kill God? He certainly wouldn’t put it above his father to attempt, but how would their mother even play into this, she was dead after all. “I’m afraid I still don’t understand.” Lelouch admitted and so the other Lelouch settled down on the cold stone beneath their feet and told him everything from the very beginning.

\-----------------

She told him about receiving Geass, rescuing Suzaku, forming the Black Knights, the SAZ and the failed Black Rebellion. She told him about the year she spent with her fabricated memories that were induced by their father, about remembering and rebuilding the Black Knights, about the second battle for Tokyo and the Black Knights betrayal. And lastly she told him about confronting their parents within the Thought Elevator on Kamine Island and the Ragnarök Connection that followed. At the end of her tale they were both exhausted, physically and emotionally. They had both had a long day and needed rest. Lelouch had only just received his Geass and had his world view completely shattered by her. As for her, it was hard to believe that the betrayal by the Black Knights had only been approximately 24 hours ago and so much had changed since that time. The other Lelouch seemed to believe her by now at the very least so she was starting to feel slightly hopeful for their future together, but changing the world could definitely wait for the day.

“We should probably get some rest for today.” She told Lelouch and that seemed to snap him out of the trance-like state he had fallen into. “You’re right,” he admitted, “you most likely wont have given any thought to were you will staying though.” Shit, he was right. Her usual rooms at Ashford weren’t really an option any longer. “Don’t worry. I think I can handle sharing a room with myself.” The other Lelouch continued with a small smile. “Are you sure?” She asked. “Don’t you have a roommate that would mind?” He seemed a bit confused at her question. “Only Nunally and Sayoko but I’m sure I’ll find some explanation for them.” Her whole world shattered for the second time that day at his words. “Nunally is alive?” Lelouch asked breathlessly. His eyes grew wide as he completely understood her question. “You mean she wasn’t where you are from.” His voice was barely above a whisper. She shook her head. “She died together with mother that day and I was sent to Japan alone.” Lelouch looked completely heartbroken at her admittance. What a blessing it must have been to have Nunally for all these years that she had spent in solitude. “Well that’s even more of a reason to stay with me than. So that we can see our sister again.” Lelouch gave a nod and a small smile of her own at that. “All right.” She said. “Let’s go home.” And they did. 

**Author's Note:**

> so this is just an idea that has been stuck in my head literally for years. Will it turn into a series though? Not very likely, I'm not such a motivated writer. If you are though feel free to write your own story based on this premise and feedback is always greatly appreciated^^


End file.
